I'll Be Home For Christmas
by makesometime
Summary: Concerned about Taylor's state of mind after recent trying times in the colony, Wash starts to plan... Pre-series ficlet making mention of events from 1x09, Vs.


A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Have a little smooshy fluffy sap to hopefully send you into the big day with a smile your face.

* * *

><p>It was three weeks after Lucas left the colony that Alicia first slept with her commanding officer.<p>

Taylor had finally spilled the secrets of the fateful evening over a glass of her finest whiskey; how Lucas had betrayed him, how he'd been forced to kill his mentor and banish his only child. Simple human instinct had made her lean in to hug the broken man in front of her but the contact had stirred something deep inside the pair of them, denied too long.

It had been quick, rough and not entirely the most satisfying encounter of her life but it had been what he needed - and she was happy to provide. The next day he hadn't mentioned it and Alicia had written it off as a one time thing.

She didn't want to stay away.

Luckily, he couldn't.

Three days later he had turned up at her door with an apology and a pair of combats to replace the ones he'd ripped. She had laughed at the thought of what he would have told the requisitions officer to explain his need of a pair of ladies' pants and stepped aside to let him inside her home.

It had been four months since that day and - surprising themselves - they fell quite comfortably into a relationship. Outwardly they remained much the same to the rest of the colony, but spent a couple of nights each week in each other's quarters, quietly and carefully building their knowledge of each other and learning to share their lives.

Only now it was Christmas. The first since they'd arrived that everyone had decided to openly celebrate, now that buildings were firmly rooted, amenities available and communities built.

Alicia had been growing increasingly concerned about Taylor, about the uncomfortable memories this time of year always tended to evoke and the fresh ones he now had to add to an already unfairly large pile.

While out and about in the colony, every greeting wishing him the best of the season was publicly returned with pleasure, and then privately brooded upon - to the point of her having to snap him out of contemplations before a meeting several times.

She thought long and hard about what to do for the day itself, know that all of the previous years they'd had together would not suffice this time. She made her plans over the preceding weeks, quickly noting things down when she thought of them, calling in years of favours and generally driving herself a little mad in the process.

She was off duty on Christmas Eve, and took full advantage of her spare time. She spent the night before in Taylor's quarters so he wouldn't worry about her presence there during the day. The minute he was out the door she was preparing, summoning a couple of the younger members of the security forces to help her with the decorations once she was sure they wouldn't be missed – their silence bought with the promise of extra downtime in the new year.

The rest of her day involved gathering and preparing supplies for the evening and the next day. By the time Taylor was due back after his shift, she had dinner in the oven, wine poured and his stereo system quietly playing classic Christmas music popular during their grandparents' childhoods.

He wearily stepped through the door and started kicking off his boots without even noticing what she'd done – if she hadn't been so concerned, she would have been slightly put out.

"Welcome home." She said quietly and he looked up to find her leaning against his kitchen counter, glass of wine in hand.

He smiled at her before his gaze was caught by the rest of the room. He looked about in wonder at the garlands and sparsely decorated tree, the sparkling lights shining in his eyes.

"Wash... what did you do?" He asked slowly, not quite able to take it all in.

She shrugged. "Nothing much."

He chuckled, walking over to join her. "Is that right? Whole lot of 'nothing much'."

She passed him a glass of wine, holding hers up for a toast. "Merry Christmas, Nathaniel."

He clinked their glasses, but took hers from her hand before she could drink. She frowned until his right hand came up to cup her cheek, his left reaching for her hip and gently pulling him to her. He caught her lips in a chaste kiss and she wrapped her arms around him tightly in response. When he broke away he pressed his forehead to hers and circled his arms around her.

They stood in silence, holding each other close as the track changed, one of the old time crooners singing quietly in the background of their embrace.

"Wash... _Alicia._" Taylor said eventually, not pulling away from her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Nathaniel." She said, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. "Always."

"I don't deserve you." He whispered, kissing her temple.

"No, you don't." She replied, making him laugh as he stepped away from her. "At least you know that, though."

He grinned, stroking a thumb over her cheekbone and kissing her once more before picking up both wine glasses and returning one to her.

"What's the plan?" He asked, taking her free hand and leading her over to the couch.

"Dinner's nearly ready. I managed to find us something special for lunch tomorrow, everything is here already so we don't even have to leave if you don't want to." She explained, curling up next to him when he extended an arm for her.

He nodded against the top of her head, grateful for her forward planning. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist at least one circuit of the colony to make sure everyone was enjoying their day, but he would have an escape if necessary.

Alicia looked up at him. "You don't need to worry about anything, I have it all organised." He squeezed her shoulder and they fell into silence, sipping at their drinks and enjoying each other's company.

Eventually she realised he was humming along to the music and she smiled, pressing herself more firmly against his chest to feel the rumble throughout her body.

"_I'll be home for Christmas..."_ He sang quietly.

Yes, Alicia thought. They would be.


End file.
